The Perks Of Being At Hogwarts
by River-Spoilers
Summary: Sam & Patrick have a secret, they are no ordinary people. Charlie has a secret also. what is this secret? what will happen at Hogwarts? A forbidden relationship? pairings Severus & Sam, Patrick & Blaise, Charlie & Ginny, Harry & Cho, Neville & Lunna and Draco & Pansy it will mainly be Severus & Sam with mentions of the rest at various points in the story. Rated M for safety


**Perks of Being at Hogwarts Chapter 1**

**Me: **okay guys I don't not own Harry Potter that all belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. However I do own the amazing Perks of Being a Wallflower.

**Patrick:** Really Nikki? Really?

**Me:** Shut it Patrick, or I will remove you from the story.

**Patrick:** Don't be silly Nikki; we both know you wouldn't do that, think about Sam, Charlie and Bl-

**Me:** PATRICK! Shut it or you're going to blow it. Okay I'll say it I do not own Perks of Being a Wallflower, Stephen Chbosky does. Satisfied?

**Patrick:** *smirks* Very!

**The Truth & figuring it out **

**Sam's P.O.V**

It's been a year since we met Charlie and things are better. His sister is no longer with "ponytail Derik" and he no longer has flashbacks. Charlie and I, we tried and I mean truly tried, to make the relationship we formed work. However it was awkward, I mean yes I love him, but not romantically, more so as another brother just like Patrick. Things with Patrick are better also, he may be single but he is no longer depressed about Brad and is still his perky, funny self.

"Sam! Get your little ass out of bed now slut!" Patrick shouted in his usual playful banter.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, walking past the suitcases at the end of my bed and down the stairs into the kitchen where Patrick was seated on top of the island munching on a piece of toast and jam. "What do you want ass?" I asked while sitting on the seat by the island and pouring myself my usual cup of coffee.

After breakfast I went upstairs to and went into my bathroom to take a shower. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down my back while I reached for my coconut body wash and washed my body. I then picked up my apple scented shampoo and massaged it into my scalp helping to relieve the stress of making a final decision fade, but only a bit. After taking care of the rest of my feminine care I stepped out of the shower and back into my bedroom. Once there I towel dried my hair I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my black and red tartan skirt, a white vest top and my black leather jacket. Once dressed and with a wave of my hand my hair was in lose curls and pined over my right shoulder and a red bow clasp was in my hair.

While doing my hair I had opened my door slightly and failed to notice Patrick walk past my room; "Sam what the hell? You could get caught. Must you be careless?" he stated causing me to jump half a foot in the air. "Gob Patrick must you sneak up on me like that, maybe I should get you a bell to wear around your neck, hu?"

Patrick rolled his eyes, "really Sam? Answering my question with another question, that's not going to work." I just laughed at his comment and replied with a smirk on my face "Dude I am seventeen, it's completely legal paddy cakes," and shoved the door in his face. I walked back over to my wardrobe and picked out my black All-star converse and put them on. I walked over to my vanity chair and picked up my long red shoulder bag, slung it over my shoulder while moving over to my side drawer and picked up what looks like a dark red/brown stick, which i constantly carry, and put it in the designed place in my black leather jacket sleeve.

I move to go to collect my cases and they flashed away, so i ran to the top of the stairs and looked over the banister and noticed they were at the door ready to leave. This meant one thing. The decision was made. And it was final. I ran down the stairs and saw Patrick sitting on the couch. He must have heard me enter and opened his arms letting me know that if i needed him he was there. And i did need him. I ran from my spot and into his arms and a few tears fell down the side of my face.

Patrick, who usually doesn't take things seriously, wiped my tears away and i looked up at him and whispered, "What do we tell Charlie?" He thought for a few seconds and sighed. "Not the truth, that's for sure. We could tell him that we are going to boarding school in England for our final year and that we will come back and visit during the holidays, because we can do that. You do know that right? Mum and dad wouldn't stop us, okay?"He said. I nodded and we stood up. He lifted his keys to the truck and we drove to Charlie's.

Once we arrived we got out of the truck and walked up to the door. Taking a deep intake of breath before slowly releasing it I knocked on the door. And waited. The handle of the door turned slowly and the door opened, revealing a Charlie with red, puffy eyes. He'd been crying, but why. I hesitated and whispered as small, quiet "hey," and he replied in the same tone of voice.

We stood there in silence for a good five minutes, until Patrick spoke up, "can we talk? We need to tell you something important," he said. Charlie nodded, not making eye contact with either of us. Something was wrong.

We all walked into the living room saying a quick hello to Mr and Mrs Kelmeckis and sat down on the cream couch. "Well..." I started while wringing my hands which were resting on my lap. "Well, Charlie, I'm sorry but Patrick... Patrick and I, we...we-" I couldn't continue the statement so Patrick took over. "Charlie what she is trying to say is that we're moving... to England... to go to boarding school but don't worry we will visit during every holiday, Easter, summer, Christmas even thanksgiving, we promise." He said

Charlie for some reason actually looked okay with what we, well Patrick said after thinking it over for a few minutes. He then spoke. "Actually guys I'm also moving, to Surrey so maybe we could meet up once a month and holidays? God this makes the transition easier." He paused for a few minutes. "When are you moving?" This is when I looked away, I couldn't say it. Patrick took a deep breath and said "tonight, in 4 hours actually."

After ten minutes of silence i spoke up "you know what lets go through the tunnel, one last time, for old times' sake." Patrick looked at me and shook his head "Sam no" I looked at him and said "Patrick, its Sam. Sam to Patrick. Please. Come on." And it worked, it always does. Charlie agreed and we all went out to the truck. Just as we were about to go through the tunnel Patrick and Charlie blasted _Heroes by David Bowie_, while i stood out in the back of the truck feeling free.

An hour and a bit later we dropped Charlie off after giving him many hugs with many of my tears shed and headed back home.

When we were home it was a matter of collecting our suitcases and heading into the fireplace, lifting powder, saying the destination, dropping the powder and poof. When it was my turn I walked past the mantel place and noticed the picture of our friends, with Patrick wearing a cap that was charmed to say _Nothing Hates You_, as it was our inside joke, but if you looked close enough you would notice that the picture was in fact moving ever so slightly, so I grabbed it and put it in my long red shouldered bag which I got from my cousin, Nymphdora, but we never call her that, its Tonks or Dora.

I stepped into the fire place, lifted the powder, _the floo powder_, and brought it down while saying "_twelve Grimmauld Place_," and with that our family was gone. Leaving no trace behind, it was as if we were never there.

**A/N ~** hey guys this is something I'm dabbling with so let me know what you think. Also a few pointers;

It is set after the second wizarding war

Tonks and Remus live along with Fred and Severus

Hermione left the wizarding world after the war as she could not stand the constant reminder of death along with the fact that she could not restore her parent's memory.

If any of you have any ideas as o what you would like to be considered and added into the story let me know.

By ~ NikkiStewart101


End file.
